Puella Magi Oriko Magica
[[file:Oriko Another Story cover.jpg|250px|right|thumb|Cover of Extra Story, featuring several of Oriko's original characters.]] "Which would be, an incident that would change her destiny..." "Which would be, the beginning of a whole another magical girl tale..." ― Various volume covers is the second spin-off manga in the Puella Magi franchise. The story was written by Magica Quartet and illustrated by Kuroe Mura, with the two collected volumes published by Houbunsha. Although the first volume containing chapters 1 - 3 was initially intended to be released on April 12, 2011, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, as well as the subsequent postponement of the last two episodes of the anime caused Oriko Magica to be postponed to May 12, 2011. The second volume containing chapters 4 - 7 was released on June 13, 2011. Two side-stories for Oriko Magica, titled Noisy Citrine and Symmetry Diamond, both written and illustrated by Kuroe Mura, were serialized in Manga Time Kirara Magica. These two stories were then collected in a single volume titled , along with a new short story named ''The Last Agate. Extra Story was released in Japan on September 12, 2013. A prequel to the first Oriko Magica installment, again written and illustrated by Kuroe Mura, titled , is also being published in ''Kirara Magica. The first volume collecting chapters 1 - 9 was released in Japan on February 12th, 2015. Oriko Magica has been licensed in America by Yen Press. The first two volumes were released in English on July 23, 2013 and October 29, 2013, and Extra Story was released in English on March 24, 2015. Sadness Prayer has yet to be licensed. Installments ;Oriko Magica :Oriko Magica is a story taking place in one of the many timelines that occurs between timelines four and five of the Madoka Magica anime. :Upon her birth as a magical girl, Oriko Mikuni sees a terrifying vision of the future of Mitakihara City, where the ultra-powerful witch Kriemhild Gretchen threatens to destroy the world. Horrified, Oriko vows to stop it and protect her world at any cost. She teams up with another magical girl, Kirika Kure, to do so; and upon seeing another vision of a young girl named Yuma Chitose, directs Kyubey towards contracting with her as a distraction. Meanwhile, Kyoko Sakura encounters Yuma after killing the witch that murdered her family, and reluctantly takes Yuma under her wing; and Mami Tomoe investigates a mysterious case of magical girl killings that been recently occurring. ;Extra Story :Extra Story collects three separate Oriko stories: one prequel and two involving an alternate timeline. :Noisy Citrine is a prequel further explaining Kirika's backstory prior to joining Oriko, involving a new character called Erika Mamiya. :Symmetry Diamond deals with an alternate timeline of Oriko Magica. Here, instead of seeing Kriemhild Gretchen after becoming a magical girl, Oriko sees Walpurgisnacht, and teams up with Kirika to fight it. Oriko does not predict Yuma at all, and later meets the girl in a park instead. The story expands a little on Yuma's home life, introduces her mother Mako Chitose as a proper character, and later introduces a new magical girl named Sasa Yuuki. Symmetry Diamond also explains what happens to Yuma in timelines where she doesn't contract: she either dies from Mako's abuse or lives a happy life with her grandparents. :The Last Agate is a short exclusive to Extra Story, as it was not serialized in Kirara Magica. The Last Agate is a continuation of Symmetry Diamond, where Oriko and Kirika prepare to fight Walpurgisnacht. ;Sadness Prayer :Sadness Prayer is a prequel to Oriko Magica's first installment. Sadness Prayer is set before the events of Oriko Magica, but after the prologue, where Oriko sees Kriemhild Gretchen and Yuma. :Sadness Prayer introduces several new characters, namely a new magical girl named Komaki, who previously had a cameo in Symmetry Diamond along with two of her friends. The story also explains how Oriko and Kirika teamed up and explores the duo's characters as well as Oriko's family further than previous installments, where the subjects were only touched upon; explores Oriko's feelings towards killing Madoka for the sake of the world, and involves the reappearance of Sasa Yuuki in later chapters. Blurb ;Oriko Magica volume 1 :Oriko, a magical girl with the gift of foresight, knows the fate that awaits all who accept Kyubey’s offer of supernatural powers. But when she is struck with a terrible vision of the future—of the devastation caused by a single, powerful witch—she decides to prevent the girl from becoming a magical girl in the first place. To draw Kyubey away from the girl’s potential, Oriko directs him instead to Yuma, an orphan who is all too eager to gain powers that will enable her to protect herself—powers that will ultimately lead to her own destruction... ;Oriko Magica volume 2 :Oriko is determined to use any means available to her in order to prevent the destruction she has glimpsed in the future. Her companion, Kirika, has been useful in creating a distraction by murdering other Magical Girls, but Oriko recognizes that the time for diversionary tactics has passed—she must target the source directly and eliminate the threat. Little does she realize that her quarry has a protector who is as passionate about keeping the girl alive as Oriko is about seeing her dead. What future ultimately awaits in the eye-opening conclusion of Oriko Magica?! ;Extra Story :Oriko's ability to see into the future led her to commit bloody acts in her efforts to forestall an even greater tragedy later on. But what if Oriko had met Yuma Chitose before she predicted the end of the world? Would she still have chosen to manipulate the young girl if Yuma had been no stranger, but a dear friend? Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Extra Story explores the might-have-been, and further explores Kirika's devotion to her beloved Oriko. Chapters Oriko Magica * Chapter 1: Don't Even Think About Becoming a Magical Girl' * Chapter 2: I'm Not Even Close to Crying * Chapter 3: Love is an Infinity of Limitations * Chapter 4: I Do Not Forgive You * Chapter 5: That Is Why I Am Here * Chapter 6: Someday Is Not Now * Chapter 7: To Protect My World '''''Extra Story * Noisy Citrine: Chapter 1 * Noisy Citrine: Chapter 2 * Symmetry Diamond: Chapter 1 * Symmetry Diamond: Chapter 2 * Symmetry Diamond: Chapter 3 * The Last Agate Sadness Prayer * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 Characters :See: Oriko Magica Characters Collected volume changes Oriko Magica Oriko Magica has no serialized magazine material vs. collected volume differences, as Oriko Magica was never serialized in a magazine beforehand. Extra Story * There is a colour page of Sasa at the beginning of the volume. * All other colour pages are turned black and white and have their extra text removed, except for the chapter titles. * There are several cute little chibi silhouettes of the characters after every chapter, except for Symmetry Diamond chapter 3 and The Last Agate. In order, they are: ** Kirika calling Kyubey "White Ring". ** Magical girl Kirika using Vampire Fang. ** Magical girl Oriko dropping one of her metal spheres. ** Sasa with a demonic grin and tail. * There is an afterword by Kuroe Mura after The Last Agate. This afterword prominently features a chibi Yuma imagining herself as an older magical girl. Sadness Prayer Currently unknown. Publishers Gallery Official art File:Close-up.jpg|Free illustration of Kyoko and Mami that comes with certain purchases of Oriko Magica volume 1. File:Oriko Mami Illustrations 2.jpg|Illustration of Mami that comes with Oriko Magica volumes purchased from certain vendors. File:Oriko Mami Illustrations 1.jpg|This illustration of Mami as well. File:192233651 624.v1425310440.jpg|''Extra Story'' Yuma cover that comes with certain purchases made through Toranoana. File:Kirikacover.jpg|Alternate Extra Story cover featuring Kirika. File:93ca03880db54f1bb262add60a8ce8e3.jpg|''Sadness Prayer'' art of Kirika. File:20184.jpg|''Sadness Prayer'' art of Komaki. File:B9n2AfoCcAElHrS.jpg|''Sadness Prayer'' volume 1 bonus page. File:Orikocover.jpg|Alternate Sadness Prayer volume 1 cover. File:Orikobonus.jpg|Bonus Oriko image. Colour pages File:Yuma_and_kyouko_official_art.jpeg|Colour page of Kyoko and Yuma from Oriko Magica volume 1. File:Orikovol2index.png|Colour page of Oriko and Kirika in their school uniforms from Oriko Magica volume 2. File:Oriko SD Color Page 2.jpg|Colour page of Oriko and Yuma from chapter 3 of Symmetry Diamond. File:Sasayuuki coloredimagepage.png|Colour page of Sasa, from Extra Story. File:Ch8colour.jpg|Colour page of Sasa and Rina, from chapter 8 Sadness Prayer. Manga pages File:Exchibi1.png|Chibi of Kirika and Kyubey, from Noisy Citrine chapter 1. File:Exchibi2.png|Chibi of Kirika using Vampire Fang, from Noisy Citrine chapter 2. File:Exchibi3.png|Chibi of Oriko dropping a metal sphere, from Symmetry Diamond chapter 1. File:Exchibi4.png|Chibi of Sasa with a demonic grin and tail, from Symmetry Diamond chapter 2. File:Afterwordyuma.png|''Extra Story'' afterword featuring Yuma. File:Othermg.jpg|Unnamed magical girls from Sadness Prayer. File:Unnamedstudent.png|A recurring background character from Sadness Prayer. File:Komakimother.png|Komaki's mother. File:Rinamio.png|Rina and Mio. File:Miodeath.png|Mio's death. External links * [http://www.dokidokivisual.com/madokamagica/oriko/ Official website for Puella Magi Oriko Magica] (Japanese) * [http://www.madoka-magica.com/books/02.html Covers for Puella Magi Oriko Magica on official website.] (Japanese) * [http://www.yenpress.com/puella-magi-oriko-magica/ Official website Puella Magi Oriko Magica from Yen Press.] * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/PuellaMagiOrikoMagica Puella Magi Oriko Magica at TV Tropes.] * The first eight pages are available for official preview here. Click on the orange button. (Japanese) Category:Manga Category:Puella Magi Oriko Magica